


Though His Stomach

by Husbandos4Life



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drugging Food, Feeding Kink, Light Bondage, Little bit of angst, M/M, hop likes to cook and bake, power bottom hop, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husbandos4Life/pseuds/Husbandos4Life
Summary: Leon has been getting small boxes of cookies for over a month, and has fallen for whoever the mystery baker is. However due to not being as active as he once was, the cookies have caused Leon to put on a bit of weight (in all the right places!), causing his a clothing malfunction at the end of an exhibition match between him and Raihan. Will these cookies be the end of Leon's tight body? Read it and find out!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Through His Stomach

It was an average morning in Wyndon as Leon entered his office. Before sitting down at his desk, he let his Charizard, King, out of his pokeball. Although as he sat and turned to face his desk, a small box of treats sat in the center of his desk, a folded note tucked under it. It was a site that had become common place for him. It had started a month ago. One morning he came in to the exact same site for the first time. The box always contained the same thing every time, though. It always had a small bag of cookies for himself, and a second bag of treats for King. However, the only thing that did change was the note that came with the box. At the start, they we’re just cute little notes similar to what his mom used to put in his lunch pouch back in trainer school. However as time went on, they became more loving and teasing, like it was his girlfriend writing them. The only problem with that was that Leon didn’t have a girlfriend… or a boyfriend for that matter. Although the notes made him what to find out who it was sending him all these treats to him, because he couldn’t help but wonder if all their cooking tasted this good! After taking care of his biweekly present, he got to work proper. His days at the battle tower always seemed to fly by, since they were always filled with paperwork and pokemon battles. However as the work day came to an end, Leon headed back to his condo with cookies and pokemon treats in hand.

  
\---

  
As Leon stepped out of the elevator, he walked down the moon lit hall of the high-rise condo complex to his front door. As he goes to grab his house keys, Leon noticed the lights in his condo were on. ‘Strange,’ he thought to himself, ‘I know I turned off the lights before I left this morning.’ As he finally came to a stop at his front door, Leon took King’s pokeball in hand ready to unleash him if he had to. However, as Leon went to insert his key, a familiar sound came from the other side of the door. _**Baaa!**_ As his body relaxed, Leon put King back on his belt, then unlocked and opened his front door. As the door swung open, Leon was assaulted by two things. The first was an assault of the senses. The heated smell of mouth-watering, spicy curry wafted through the air of Leon’s condo. The second was that of a loving head butt to his legs by a very familiar Dubwool… Specifically his little brother’s Dubwool, Lesse.

  
“Lesse! Hey there girl.” Leon greeted as he set his things down on a bench next to his door. Making sure Lesse didn’t get out, Leon closed the door and locked it. As he petted the well-groomed wool of Lesse’s head, he sat down and took off his knee-high boots. As he stood up from the bench, Leon heard a noise come from his open, bar styled kitchen. A smile crept onto Leon’s face as he saw a familiar head of lavender hair. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Leon picked up his goodies and crept up to the bar counter of his kitchen. After putting his goodies on the counter, Leon simply leaned up against it, waiting for his “intruder” to turn around, and as if on que, he did. Turning to put something into the sink, Leon’s teasing gaze was met with an innocent one.

  
“AH!” Hop yelped, dropping a cup of water into the sink. Hop scowls at Leon as he tries to calm down from the spook. “You could have said something as you walked in!” he says going a bit red from embarrassment. “Ha! Hop calm down. I didn’t mean to scare you that bad.” Leon said with an apologetic smile, “I mean you practically gave me a scare out in the hall. I thought someone had broken into, until Lesse made a noise.” Leon walked round to give Hop a hug. “I’m sorry if I scared you that much, Hopscotch. I was just trying to joke around with you.” Leon said giving his little brother a squeeze. Hop couldn’t help but laugh. “Ok… I guess I could forgive you.” Hop said a little sarcastically. After letting him go, Leon noticed something. Hop was almost as tall as him! Leaning against the kitchen counter again, Leon looked at Hop with a puzzled look. ‘When did he get that tall?’ Leon thought to himself. He stood there for a minute to just watch Hop as he stirred the large pot of curry.

  
‘Was he this tall the last time I saw him? Has he been working out? Is he growing out his hair?’ Leon asked himself that and more as his eyes roamed the details of his younger brother. As his gaze lingered, he felt his heart start to race and his face getting hot. Feeling Lesse bump his leg, Leon shook his head a bit as he tried to clear it. In order to give himself some time to completely clear his head, Leon started to head upstairs. As he walked away from the kitchen, he called over his shoulder, “Hey. While you finish cooking, I’m gonna go get changed.” Hop gave an affirming hum as he kept his eyes on the stove. Once he was behind the safety of his bedroom door, Leon began to freak out a bit.

  
‘WHAT THE BLOODY HELL LEON?! THAT IS YOUR BABY BROTHER!’ Leon yelled at himself as he replayed what he had just done in his head. As the images of Hop’s body flew through his head, Leon couldn’t help but feel like a horny teen again. Leon rushed himself into his bathroom and began splashing cold water on his face until he calmed down. After his little freak out, Leon shed his Battle Tower Uniform and got dressed into a comfortable pair of pajama pants and an old tee shirt. Having convinced himself that what had happened in the kitchen was just all in his head, Leon headed downstairs. Hop had just finished plating a bowl of curry when he looked up. “Perfect timing, Lee!” Hop said with a smile. He placed the plate in front of a second stool at the bar. The two took their seats and began eating.

  
\---

  
After putting everything away, Leon and Hop sat on the large sectional couch in the living room. The telly was on, but neither brother was paying attention to it. They sat there talking and catching up on what the other had been up to. For Leon, most of his days consisted of doing paperwork, attending meetings, and taking on anyone who was able to make it up the Battle Tower. However for Hop, his days were mostly full of checking and rechecking data sheets, taking measurements of pokemon and dynamax dens out in the Wild Area, and organizing all of Sonia’s findings. As they chatted, Leon munched on some of the cookies he had received earlier that day. “Where did you get those?” Hop said as he motioned to the bag of cookies.

  
“These?” Leon said after swallowing a mouthful of cookie, “Every week I get a box of cookies and treats for King. I started getting them about a month back, but whoever it is making them can marry me!” Leon breaks a cookie in half and hand part of it to Hop. “I mean if this is how good their baking is, I can’t help but wonder what their cooking tastes like.” He says before shoving the other half in his mouth. Hop eats his half in silence before shaking his head in agreement. After swallowing and taking a sip of his drink, Hop speaks up. “You excited for tomorrows match against Rai?” he asks with a smirk on his face. With a smirk of his own, Leon responds, “Of course. And if he thinks I’m gonna go easy on him just because I’m no longer champion, He’s got another thing coming!” He laughs with a big grin on his face. “Ha~… Well we should probably get to bed.” He says turning off the telly. As they get up from the couch, Leon pulls Hop into a hug and kisses his forehead. “Good night, Hopscotch.” “Good night, Lee.” Hop says nuzzling into Leon’s neck. As they head up-stairs, Leon couldn’t shake the feeling in his chest that Hop’s nuzzle gave him.


	2. Rip in a Second

**_\--- The Next Morning ---_ **

  
Hop had gotten up early to cook breakfast for both of them, while Leon packed a bag for after the match. They both ate in a hurried pace so they had enough time to get to the stadium, just in case Leon got them lost. However thanks to Hop, Lesse, and King, they were able to get to the stadium with 30 minutes to spare. As they entered the stadium, two league staff members ushered them away from the crowd. One took Hop to his seat next to the current champion, Victor, and the other took Leon to the locker room. After thanking the staff for their help, Leon entered the locker room to find Raihan stretching out his legs. Hearing the door open, Raihan straightened up to see who entered. “Good morning, Raihan!” Leon said with a smile.

  
“Someone’s cheery this morning.” Raihan said with a smirk on his face. As the two bantered back and forth, Leon changed into his champion uniform… However as he started to slip on his leggings, He noticed that they didn’t fit like they used to. “Hm… I’m starting to see why Rose had weight issues”, Leon said looking at himself in one of the various full length mirrors. Sighing, Leon bent down to pull up his shorts… _**RIIIIP!**_ “The fuck wa-” was all Raihan could get out before he tried to hold in a laugh. Not wanting to make it any worse, Leon stopped in his tracks. “Rai, what happened? Is it bad?” Leon asked worry heavy in his voice. Taking a deep breath before responding, Raihan answered back, “I mean it’s not that bad… hn. Hn… Brov, you ripped the ass of your leggings!”

  
Not being able to hold back his laughter any more, Raihan broke like a giggly school boy. Pulling his sports shorts up to his thighs, Leon felt round the seam of his leggings. Indeed, there was a slight hole in the seam. Leon finished pulling his shorts all the way up before turning to look in the mirror again. Sighing in relief, Leon relaxed knowing his shorts covered up the embarrassing rip. “There! Hopefully it stays covered by my shorts. And once this is all over… I’m gonna stop eating all those cookies.” Leon said with a somber tone at the end. Leon had grown fawn of the mysterious cookies, but if it meant not being able to control his weight, Leon had to at least cut down on the amount of cookies he ate. “Cookies?” Raihan asked with a puzzled look on his face. However before Leon could respond, a staff member came in to usher them to their entrance positions.

  
\---

  
A sandstorm has filled the stadium. Charizard and Duraludon are the last two pokemon standing. Leon orders King to strike, taking down Duraludon down in one last hit! As the sandstorm dies down, Raihan stands alone, and Leon stand with King puffing smoke in triumph. The two trainers meet at center field and congratulate each other. “You better be happy this was all for a good cause.” Raihan says while waving to the crowd. “You had me and King up against the wall there at the end, maybe if you had one more potion you could have finally won against me.” Leon said with a sweet smile on his face. Cheers from the crowd started to get loud, asking Leon to do his signature pose…. And how could Leon refuse? Striking his signature pose, it felt like the world stood still as a sound was heard by only Leon, Raihan, and King.

  
 _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!**_ Hearing the sound, Leon’s face went pale. Seeing the distress on his trainers face, King acted in the blink of an eye. Raihan had hardly registered what had happened when he looked down to see a familiar pair of sports shorts lying on the ground at his feet. While trying to keep his composure the best he can, Raihan picks up the shorts and runs after his rival and his pokemon. As Raihan rounds a corner, he sees King standing in a corner hunched over. As he approaches, Raihan takes off his jacket. “Hey there, King. Whatcha got there?” Raihan asks. King lowers his wings, reveling Leon on the verge of tears. “Hey…” Leon says voice shaky. “Hey… Here. Tie my jacket around your waist while we walk to the locker room.” Raihan says offering up his jacket to Leon. As a single tear starts to fall, Leon takes the hoodie and ties it around his waist. “Thank you, Rai.” Leon says giving Raihan a big hug.

  
Raihan leads Leon to the locker room, while King follows close behind. As they approach, Hop turns and gives a sigh of relief. Hop opens the locker room door, letting Leon in first. Leon takes the hoodie from his waist and gives it back to Raihan. As he reaches his locker, Leon just leans his head up against it. King lets out a whine that sounds like he’s asking, ‘Leon, I’m worried. Are you ok?’ And as if that single noise broke him from his daze, Leon walked over to King and gave him a hug. “I’m ok buddy… I’m just super embarrassed is all… I just need a good shower and maybe a beer to get me to feel better.” He says before heading back to his locker to strip. “I think I can help with one of those things.” Raihan says with a goofy smile on his face. Turning to look at the other man, Leon couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

  
\---

  
Returning home from their outing with Raihan, Hop and Leon lounge in the condo’s living room. Leon stuffing his face with cookies, while Hop watches. “Hnmp! It’s all because of these cookies that my uniform ripped” Leon said sulking in his embarrassment. “No they aren’t.” Hop said with a smirk on his face. Leon swallowed the mouth full of cookie he had and took a second. “How do you know that?” Leon asked tilting his head a bit. Hop laughed. “I know because I was the one who picked up your ripped clothes off the locker room floor. The leggings you wore were old and worn in the places where they ripped. The same goes for the shorts you were wearing as well.” Hop said before standing up. He walked over to Leon and outstretches his hand. “I can handle getting up myself, thank you.” Leon says getting up from the couch and heading upstairs. Hop follows slowly after him. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Leon turns and gives Hop a hug. “G’night, Hopscotch.” Leon says squeezing his little brother lightly. Giving his brother a squeeze back, “G’night, Lee… Tomorrow will be better.” Hop says patting Leon’s back. The two separate and head to their respective rooms.


	3. Here comes Hop

_**\--- The Next Day ---** _

  
Thankfully, to Leon’s relief, No one had caught on to what had happened the day before. So Leon’s day went as well as most. However, He was surprised by what he found at home. Hop had spent the day baking cookies and was working on another pot of curry. Wanting nothing more than to forget yesterday had happened, Leon showered and changed into something comfy. As he headed back downstairs, Hop had just started to plate his curry. While they ate, Leon couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. However he just thought he had forgotten something work related and would mess with it later… With his stomach full of Hop’s delicious curry, the two sat and played videogames. It had been so long since Leon and Hop played videogames together like this… It was so peaceful… So peaceful Leon could just fall asleep right where he sat.

  
\---

  
As Leon woke from his slumber, he felt like he couldn’t move… Wait… He couldn’t move because his hands and legs were bound. Each of his hands where bound to his bed’s headboard. And his legs where being help apart by some sort of bar with cuffs on each end of it. Looking around, Leon couldn’t see anyone else in the room. He tried to open his mouth, but it was being held closed by some sort of muzzle. As Leon struggled to get one of his wrists free, he heard a door open. Looking to where the sound came from, he tried his best to make some sort of noise. “Good morning, Lee.” A familiar voice said as it entered his clear field of view… Leon’s eye went wide. Hop stood before him in a black collar, black leather corset, and black lace stockings with matching garters.

  
Leon swallowed a lump in his throat he didn’t know he had. Just from the sight before him, Leon felt a warmth grow inside him, both in his chest and in his stomach. Hop looked at him like he was a piece of meat, scanning his body for the best place to take a bite. Yet, as his eyes went down his body, Hop stopped at his groin and bit his lip. Wondering what he was looking at, Leon craned his head up… only to be met by his erect member standing at attention proudly. “My! What do we have here?” Hop says before taking Leon’s hard cock into his hand. A gasp escaped Leon’s throat, the best it could with a muzzle on, as Hop started to stroke him ever so tenderly.

  
“Do you like that, Lee?” Hop asked as he slowly started to stroke faster. Next came a moan from Leon. ‘What is going on with Hop?! Why is he doing this to me?! … and damn why does it feel so fucking good?’ Leon thought to himself as he laid there unable to escape his bonds. As Hop’s hand went faster and faster, Leon started to grunt, groan, and moan. He couldn’t help his hips thrusting into Hop’s soft hand. With every thrust of his hips and pump from Hop’s hand, Leon could feel himself get closer… closer to the edge he knew would make him feel really guilty later. “Mmmmn… Are you getting close, Lee?” Hop asked with a smirk on his face. All Leon could do was nod his head. He was at odd with himself of whether or not it was worth it, until…

  
Hop removed his hand. Leon moaned at the loss of friction. He watched as Hop climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Their members trapped between their bodies. “I’m sorry I had to do this to you, Lee.” Hop said as he slowly started to grind on Leon. Looking down, Leon saw just how much all of this was affecting Hop as well as himself. Both of their cocks were hard, leaking pre-cum onto Leon’s stomach. Just looking at it all made Leon’s cock twitch under Hop. “LEON!” Hop scolded, using the muzzle to force Leon to look at him. “Look at me and listen!” Hop said lifting his hips in the air. Leon humped the air trying to chase Hop’s hips. “Are you listening to me?” Hop asked keeping his hold on the muzzle to keep Leon from looking away from him. Leon nodded trying hard to calm himself down. “Good.” Hop said as he leaned down to get into Leon’s face.

  
“Lee, I love you… And I don’t mean in the brother kind of way.” Hop said as he put his hands on both sides of Leon’s face. “For a long time now, I’ve wanted you to take my virginity… But I had no idea how I would tell you something like that… I was trying to come up with something, some way, to tell you, but I kept coming up blank… Then someone mentions ‘The best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.’ … So I started to send you cookies. I was just trying to get you to notice me…” Hop said becoming sweet, soft, and shy. Seeing this, Leon wanted desperately wanted to say something, but the muzzle was in the way. Noticing his brother’s struggle, Hop took the muzzle of. “H-hops-scotch… I…” Leon said trying to find the right words. “Shhhh.” Hop said before continuing. “But then I was how much my cookies affected you… making your tits and ass so much softer and plump… and I just couldn’t help myself. I’ll admit that I put sleeping pills in your curry so that I could get you like this… I’m sorry, Lee… But I need this!” Hop said finishing his love confession.

  
As Leon listened to Hop’s words, all he could do was look back at the last month. He had fallen for the mystery baker, but now knowing the baker was his little brother… He had only one thought. “D-did you p-put anything in those c-cookies?” Leon asked. Hop looked at him with a confused expression. “What? No! … The only food I spiked was the curry… Why?” Hop asked wondering what was going through his older brother’s head. “Because…”, Leon started but bit his lip before continuing, “I think… I love you… like that… too.” Leon’s face had gone all red. Looking into Hop’s eyes, tears began to fall. Grabbing the sides of his face, Hop leaned down and planted a heated kiss on Leon’s lips. As they deepened the kiss, Hop lowered his hips back down.

  
Feeling the weight on his hips, Leon started to thrust up against Hop. The two of them drinking down the others gasps and moans. However they break the kiss to get more air. Taking this as an opportunity, Hop places his hands on Leon’s hips, pinning them in place. “Hopscoth!... Please…” Leon whined. This whole time he was still stiff as a rock, and it was getting a bit painful. “Please what, Lee?” Hop asked with a Cheshire smile on his face. Leon bit his lip thinking that he would never in a million years say the words that were about to come out of his mouth… “P-please, Hop… Fuck me!” Leon said biting his chewed up lip again. The smile on Hop’s face had gone from Cheshire to a cat who just got a bowl of cream.

  
Hop leaned forward slightly and reached for his ass. Leon thought he was just prepping himself, but his eyes widened when he saw Hop pull out a girthy butt plug. Hop placed the toy on the bed beside them. With his ass still in the air, Hop lined Leon’s cock up to his twitching hole. As he slowly sunk down on him, both brothers let out a moan. As Leon became fully sheathed inside his little brother, Hop sat there for a few moments getting used to the feeling. Having prepped well, it didn’t take Hop long to get adjusted… However with Leon all tied up, Hop took the opportunity to do what he had always wanted to do. Lifting his hips up almost all the way, Hop slammed himself back down, crying out in pleasure as he hit his prostate.

  
Hop continued at his brutal pace, loving the feeling of just being destroyed by his big brother’s cock. However, Hop didn’t count on the effect it would have on Leon. As Hop continued pounding himself with his dick, Leon slowly became addicted to the feeling. The feeling how tight Hop clamped down on him every time he hit his prostate. The sounds Hop made as he used Leon for his own selfish pleasure. The thought that what they were doing was so fucking wrong and loving how fucking good it felt. As Hop kept riding him, Leon noticed that he was getting weak, whether it be from his orgasm getting close or not having enough stamina in his legs, but Leon couldn’t have him stop now. So as Hop started to slow down, Leon took up his pace by thrusting up into him. As if a switch had been flipped, Hop started riding faster. “FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! LEEEEEEE!” Hop moaned. Leon could hear the desperation in Hop’s voice. He was close and so was Leon. “FUCK! I’m so –hn- close, baby boy.” Leon was able to get out despite his head getting fuzzy with euphoria. “Cum with me, baby boy!” Leon got out before his hips started to stutter. As if the two of them were linked, they came in a glorious chorus of moans and screams. Hop spilling his seen on Leon’s chest and stomach, and Leon spilling inside Hop.

  
Hop collapsed on top of Leon. The two relishing in their taboo high, but as they returned to their senses, Leon was the first to say something. “As nice as laying here with you is, I would really like my hands back.” He said nuzzling the soft locks on Hop’s head. Without getting up, Hop untied Leon’s hands. With his wrists free, Leon wrapped his arms around Hop. “I’m sorry this all started off the way it did…” Hop said nuzzling his face into Leon’s neck. “It’s alright, Hop. I forgive you… but for right now, let’s lay here for a bit and then take a shower.” Leon said nuzzling Hop back. “ok.” Hop agreed. They laid there for a couple of minutes before getting up and showering, however after toweling off, they simply climbed into Leon’s bed. They laid there cuddling until they both fell asleep.


End file.
